


Delayed Gratification

by maddiec24



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Lex POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24
Summary: Lex intends to seduce Clark and gets a surprise





	Delayed Gratification

You are an obsession

Lyrics from "Obsession" by Animotion 

 

It all started so simply. I wanted a personal assistant. I'd interviewed a legion of wanna-be's with no success. No one clicked. Then I thought of Clark Kent. I'd noticed him before. A lot. But now he was 18, planning on college in the fall. Of course I'd seen how gorgeous he was. And yeah, I'd checked up on him. Intelligent, eager to learn, planning on a career in journalism.

I arranged to casually bump into him at the Talon, and just as casually turned the conversation to his plans. I asked what he was doing this summer. He told me he would just be helping out on his parents' farm. Then, I told him how I had been looking for an assistant, and it'd be a big help if maybe he could do it. It would just be until college started, he'd have some money for then, and he'd have a car at his disposal. Better yet, he could just live in. After all, I have plenty of room. He was a little flustered by this offer. I could see him thinking of a way to turn it down.

"Lex, my father . . . "

He blushed. It was really cute. Then, realization dawned as he started to rephrase it. His father's heard of me. My father. The Luthors. I cut him off.

"Wait, Clark. Before you say no, let me speak to your parents. I like to help deserving people. And really, it would be a huge help to me. I'd like to see you get a good start in college. How about it?"

"Let me talk to them first. Run it past them. Okay?"

He looked so sweet and embarrassed.

"That will be fine." I gave him my card. "Call me and let me know. We'll go from there."

I don't know how he convinced them, but by the beginning of the next week, Clark Kent was living with me.

I know what my father would have said. He'd have seen right through me, because he raised me. Well, he influenced me anyway. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't doing this in hopes of seducing Clark.

And I wasn't overt with it. I just tried to show Clark the better things in life without making him feel bad about it. I did buy him clothes. Because I knew how good he would look in them. Did I mention how gorgeous he is? That great body. Those expressive eyes. You wouldn't think they could hide a single emotion. I could drown in them.

Things went along well, maybe a little awkward at first. And Clark was polite, but mostly unimpressed with the things I showed him. We laughed a lot. He's someone I would've loved to have had as a friend when I was growing up. I admit it; I was a loner growing up. Not by choice, but by circumstance. I don't open up to anyone easily. And never my heart. I learned that a long time ago. That's why I thought this would be so perfect. I figured a few months, then he'd be gone. That would be that.

Then I came home from business in Metropolis to find out Clark had given the cook the night off. He was making dinner and I could help.

"You know, Clark, that's why I have a cook. So I don't have to."

Clark merely smiled and said, "She deserves a break. I'm making spaghetti. I'll do the sauce and pasta. You can do the salad and garlic bread. It's just us."

I think Clark felt uncomfortable with all the opulence. I know he had no patience with eating in the immense dining room. And I hadn't thought about it, but it would just be us. So I figured, I can do this. I just shrugged and asked what I should do. Clark got the salad stuff and showed me what to do. Although he did seem a little concerned that I might sever a finger.

"So, how is it you know how to cook?"

"My mom said she'd never let me out of the house until I learned to cook for myself. My dad didn't know how when they married, and she hasn't had a lot of success teaching him."

"Have you always lived here, Clark?"

"My whole life. You?"

"I spent a lot of time away. Boarding schools."

"But you got to travel."

But I was lonely.

"What about the bread?"

Clark got the ingredients and told me how to do it. It wasn't so bad.

When we got ready to eat (in the kitchen), Clark asked me didn't it feel good to have done part of it myself. I humored him. But actually, it was sort of nice.

We had a lot of good times in the next few weeks. Of course I touched him every chance I got. Nothing obvious. And we cooked. Well, mostly Clark. And laundry. Clark told me I should know how to wash my own clothes. Never mind most of it is sent out. I wouldn't admit I didn't exactly know where the washer was.

Then one amazingly hot afternoon, after we'd finished for the day, Clark asked if I'd like to play some basketball. I was thinking, sweaty Clark; even if I lose, I still win. And I was losing, of course. Then I went to guard him and I tripped and fell. He reached down to help me up and I felt . . . I don't know, an almost physical shock. His hands are callused. And big. After I was up and he'd let go, I looked at my own hand. I don't know what the hell I expected to see. And my hands aren't callused. I said as much to Clark.

He smiled.

"My father says you should never trust a man whose hands aren't callused."

Oh. Then he smiled even bigger.

"I don't believe that, though. Let's go have a shower. We stink."

We stopped by the kitchen for water and headed upstairs.

"You know, Clark, it's true that I've never really had to work."

"It's not your fault you're rich, Lex."

"My father always thought manual labor was beneath us."

"Do you feel that way?"

"I probably did once. Not now. You've taught me a lot about that. It does feel good to actually do something for yourself."

Clark stopped then and turned to me, taking my hand in his.

"You would've gotten there on your own," He said seriously.

"I don't know about that."

"You always had it in you, Lex. You were just a little spoiled."

I know my mouth fell open. Clark just laughed.

"Let's take a shower. In your bathroom."

My equilibrium was a little off, I guess. I just followed him into the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes, Lex."

Again, I know my mouth fell open. Clark laughed. I>Again.

"The look on your face."

"Clark, what the hell -"

"Shh. Take off your clothes, Lex."

And I did. So did Clark. And it . . . affected me. I stopped at my underwear.

"Everything, Lex."

God, that voice.

"What are we doing, Clark?"

"Do you care if the floor gets wet?"

"What?" I asked in total confusion.

"Do you care if the floor gets wet?"

I gave up trying to figure it out and just said no.

"What we're doing is, I'm going to take a shower. You can sit here and watch me. And you can jerk off. All right?"

Not really.

"Why?"

"Because I say so. You can do it or not. It's up to you."

I did it, because I was really hard by then. Seeing him naked, that voice, the words he said . . . it was like a fantasy come to life.

He got in the shower and started to nonchalantly soap himself. He is so beautiful.

"Come on, Lex. Touch yourself."

I have to admit, I didn't need much encouragement. A voice in my head was asking what the hell I was doing, but I managed to block it out. Watching Clark, his body covered with lather . . . it was one of the most erotic things I've ever seen. And when he touched his cock - his huge, hard, uncut cock - it was a transcendent moment. I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"Lex? Are you ready to come?"

Oh, God. But -

"Lex? Are you thinking about me fucking you? Imagine that. Imagine me fucking you, Lex."

"Clark," I moaned, starting to get up.

"No. Sit, Lex. Or we stop right now."

I sat back down.

"Come on, Lex. Concentrate. I'm behind you, you're on your knees. I'm fucking you. Hard. Slamming into you, over and over, until you feel it start . . ."

I have never come so intensely in my life. And we hadn't even touched each other. When I could move again, I went to him.

"Lex, what are you doing?"

"I - we - aren't we . . . "

Clark laughed at me. He does that a lot. He turned the shower to cold.

"Lex, you have a lot to learn about delayed gratification."

"I'm not really into that, Clark."

He leaned out and kissed me. It was a soft, sweet kiss, not at all passionate, but I felt the desire in me flare.

"Take it slow, Lex. I'm going to get dressed. You have a shower."

And he left me there. I was pissed. Well and truly pissed. I took my shower - cold - and went to bed. Mad.

Later, he knocked on my door.

"Go away, Clark."

"I'm coming in, Lex."

Clark did come in. Wearing boxers and nothing else. And dammit, I felt myself getting hard again. I started to sit up, but Clark told me to stay. Anger bubbled up again.

"Clark, you work for me, in case you've forgotten. I don't take orders from you."

"Yes, you do, Lex. More importantly, you want to. Do you honestly want me to go back to my room?"

Damn him.

"No, but - "

"No buts. You do what I say, or I go back to my room and this ends."

I groaned in frustration. But I agreed.

"All right, Clark."

"Take the sheet off."

I did as he said. He smiled.

"I knew you'd sleep naked, Lex. Now, I'm going to get in bed and suck you off. You don't get to touch. Just lie there."

I couldn't believe he was serious. He got on his knees and started to lick my cock. My already hard cock. And when he went all the way down, I couldn't help it. My hips arched of their own accord. Clark let go immediately.

"Lex . . ."

"I can't help it, Clark."

I know I was whining.

"You can. Control yourself."

As if I had any self control left, with him practically naked and my cock in his mouth, his hot, wet mouth. He went back to deep-throating me. It took all I had not to thrust. Clark was doing amazing things to me. He started rolling my balls in his hand, finally sticking a finger up my ass. My last coherent thought was that I had certainly overestimated his innocence. Then I didn't know anything except Clark's mouth. I came, shooting down his throat. He swallowed it all, keeping me in his mouth until I stopped shaking. Clark stretched out beside me and kissed me.

"You did well, Lex. And you're beautiful when you come. Your face is so expressive."

I was unsure of what to do. What to say. An unusual feeling for me.

"Clark, could I . . . "

"Not tonight. Be patient, Lex. I know it's not easy, but it'll be worth it. For both of us."

"But what about you?"

"I've already learned patience, Lex."

He kissed me and went back to his room. He was perfectly calm. I'd gotten off twice in the space of a few hours, and I was totally frustrated. Again.

Cold showers and jerking off became my newest hobbies. And even though I knew I could go somewhere and pick up someone, I didn't even consider it. Because no one but Clark would do. Because he'd told me "It'll be worth it."

Things went back to their usual routine. I still touched Clark as much as I could, casually, and he never shied away. But we were all business. And no matter how much I wanted it; I wouldn't go to him at night.

I was in bed, jerking off yet again, thinking of Clark naked, Clark sucking my cock, when he knocked on the door. I covered myself and told him to come in. He was in boxers again. Whether it was the guilty look I'm sure I was wearing, or the obvious evidence, he knew what I was doing. I saw it in his eyes. He came over and sat on the bed.

"Lex, it's okay if you jerk off. I do it, too."

I wanted to ask him why, when neither of us had to, but of course I didn't.

Clark took the covers off himself this time. He touched me all over, stopping to suck at my nipples before grabbing my cock and pumping it gently. I nearly came then.

"Clark!"

He let go, moving down to lick my balls, always stopping to give me time to control myself. I was wondering just how long he would keep this up. But then he went back to my cock, and with little effort, I was shooting down his throat again. He lay there watching me until I came back down.

"Do you want to touch me, Lex?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

I reached out to shyly touch his beautiful, smooth chest, rubbing my hands over his hard, dusky nipples. He sighed. I sucked at them for a minute before deciding I wanted a kiss. I kissed him roughly, exploring that hot mouth. Then, I had to move on to his cock. I knew my jaw would be aching, but I wanted it - him - so badly. Clark didn't touch me, even though I would've liked for him to. I wanted him to grab my head and fuck my mouth. He was moaning, and had this exquisite look of pleasure on his face. When he came, he yelled my name, his mouth open wide. When I lay down beside him, he pulled me close.

"That was so good. Thank you, Lex."

I just snuggled closer, reveling in the feel of being in his arms. That's how I fell asleep. When I woke up, close to dawn, he was gone.

After that, it was back to the routine again. Except that now I burned for Clark. I felt like I had to have him. I couldn't concentrate on work. Finally, I dismissed the household staff for the night.

After we ate, we moved to the living room. I could tell things were going badly. It seemed so awkward. And I was too eager. When I tried to touch him, to kiss him, he pulled away. I exploded. I jumped up, yelling at him.

"Dammit, Clark! I've had it with this. Can't you see how much I want you? What do I have to do to get you to fuck me? Don't you know I dream about that? About having you inside me?"

I stood there, panting. Clark looked completely calm. That didn't help my mood at all.

"Lex," he started, so calmly. "I want to fuck you, too. And I will. Just take it slow."

"Fuck that, Clark! I can't take this."

"Lex, how do you feel about me? Other than want. Do you want anything from me besides sex?"

This conversation was getting too deep, too fast. I became defensive. Well, maybe offensive.

"What do you want, Clark? Flowers? My class ring? A proposal?"

"Lex, don't give me that attitude. I've been here long enough to know you lash out when you're scared. When you figure out what you want, besides sex, let me know."

He went to his room. I had never been more frustrated. I wanted to hit him, fire him, fuck him. Most of all, I didn't want to have to tell how I really felt. That I wanted him in my life. So I got drunk. So drunk I didn't feel the fear that I'd run him off for good.

In the morning, his father came to pick him up. Thrilled, I'm sure, that Clark was leaving. I couldn't face either of them. I sent over the things Clark didn't take, the clothes I'd bought for him, and stuff he'd forgotten. And a huge check that I was sure he'd recognize for what it was.

I brooded and sulked for weeks. And terrorized the household staff. I finally got hold of myself after I'd driven a maid to tears for daring to rearrange my desk. And overheard the cook comment that I was acting just like my father.

I had plenty of time to think about my life. God knows I couldn't concentrate on work. Looking back, I'm surprised the company didn't fold during that time. A good thing I have good management.

I held out as long as I could. Finally, my fear of losing him overcame my fear of baring my soul. I went to him. Thankfully, his parents were gone for the afternoon. It was hot. More so in the barn. Clark was already packing for college.

"Hello, Clark."

"Hi, Lex. How are you?"

Damn, I'd missed him. His calm assurance.

"Clark, I'm . . . I've been miserable since you left. This isn't easy for me. I've been hurt so many times. After a while, I decided it was better to just be alone."

"Lex, that's an awful way to live."

"I know. Anyway, you totally ruined that plan. Clark, I need you. That's what I should have said that night. I don't want to lose you. Not that I really had you."

"Of course you had me, Lex. Don't you know I feel the same way about you? We just had to get past your fear of any type of commitment."

"Clark . . . I have to admit something to you. It's ironic, really. I had planned to seduce you."

"Funny how things can backfire on you, huh?"

"You're not angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. I think I sensed that, anyway. Come here, Lex."

I walked to Clark, and he held out his arms. It felt so good to be held by him again.

"Lex, I know the past few weeks were rough. They were for me, too. I never wanted to put you through that. But you had to decide for yourself that it was worth it to take the chance."

"I know, but, Clark, we've wasted so much time. You'll be leaving soon."

"Lex, we have the rest of our lives. We have weekends, breaks, whenever we can find time. It'll mean even more to us that way. And I won't be gone forever."

"No, it'll just seem that way."

Of course, Clark laughed.

"Well, I guess we don't need to waste any more time, then."

Clark kissed me then. I was on the verge of crying by then, and I was so happy. And things got even better. Clark was sucking on my neck, telling me he loved me, and I wanted him so bad.

"Clark, let's go home."

"Let me leave a note for my parents."

"Your father won't like this, will he?"

"No, but he'll get used to it. If he wants to be in my life, he'll have to."

"Is it me, or just the fact that I'm a Luthor?"

"Of course it's because you're a Luthor. He doesn't know you. Certainly not the way I do."

I let Clark drive, because I was worried I would get us killed in my present state.

We went straight to the bedroom. I started taking my clothes off, none too gently.

"Lex. Slow down. Let me enjoy this."

Oh, God, that voice. I slowed down. When I was naked, he told me to undress him. Which I did enthusiastically. I was pleased to see that he was as hard as I was.

"Lex, get in bed, on your knees."

I got in bed, on my hands and knees, positively shaking in my need for this. Clark rubbed my back, then reached underneath me to pinch my nipples.

"Just think, Lex. In a few minutes, I'll be inside you for the first time. You'll be so tight and hot - "

"Clark," I moaned, imagining what he'd said, "Do it, please? Now."

Clark grabbed the lube and moved behind me. He slowly loosened me up while I fought for self control.

"Are you ready, Lex? Ready for me to fuck you? I've wanted to do this for so long."

"I'm ready, Clark. Please."

"When I imagined this, it was always like this. You on your knees. But I want to see you, Lex. Turn over for me. I want to see your face when I'm inside you."

I was practically weeping with need, or I probably would've balked. I still had a few hang-ups. But I turned over. Clark was careful with me. I'd imagined it differently - rougher, not as sweet. But Clark was so gentle. He entered me slowly, giving me plenty of time to adjust. He was right, I was tight. It had been a long time for me, never like this. The look on Clark's face as he pushed himself inside me made me want to cry. When he started to thrust into me, I couldn't look away. We didn't say anything, just moaned, panted and in my case, shrieked. Clark made it last as long as he could, with deep, slow thrusts until finally, he sent me over the edge. I came, and while I was still shaking with the force of it, I felt Clark start to come inside me. As soon as he was able, he cleaned us up and lay back down, pulling me into his arms.

"Lex, you can't tell me that wasn't worth waiting for."

"Yes, it was. I've wanted you for so long, Clark."

"I've wanted you for a long time, too."

"Not like I wanted you. I was so obsessed. I thought about you all the time. You were always so calm."

"Not really. I just have excellent control. I knew you'd come around eventually."

"I was so miserable after you left. I was lonely before. But after you went back home . . . I never want to feel that way again."

"You don't have to, Lex. We have each other now."

"That sounds so good."

"I love you, Lex."

"I love you, Clark."

I went to sleep in Clark's arms, happy, truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made
> 
> This is an AU story. Clark has no super powers. Thanks to Peach for beta, the story title and her inspiration. Any mistakes remaining are mine. Written for the January Clex contest.
> 
> First Published: February 9, 2003


End file.
